1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and more specifically to an address programming device for redundancy decision for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally semiconductor memory devices such as SRAM and DRAM are provided with a redundant circuit to improve the yield in manufacturing the semiconductor devices. If a semiconductor memory device manufactured has a defect, the semiconductor memory device is rescued by the function of the redundant circuit. In other words, a row or column of conventional semiconductor memory devices that has a defective memory cell is functionally replaced with a predetermined spare row or column. Thus semiconductor memory devices are provided with a spare memory cell and an address programming circuit for programming a defective address indicative of a location at which a defect is present.
FIG. 20 shows a conventional redundancy decision circuit. In FIG. 20, a precharging circuit 120 precharges a common node 121 which receives a complementary address signal. A series circuit formed of a fuse 110 and an n-channel MOS transistor 100 to a series circuit formed of a fuse 118 and an n-channel MOS transistor 108 are connected in parallel between common node 121 and a ground. The gate of each of n-channel MOS transistors 100 to 108 receives an address signal.
In such a redundancy decision circuit, laser is used to blow any of fuses 110 to 118 to program a defective address. If the fuse is not blown, the corresponding address signal is input, the corresponding n-channel MOS transistor is turned on, a precharged voltage of common node 121 is discharged and the potential of common node 121 decreases. However, if the fuse is blown, the precharged voltage of common node 121 is not discharged, even with the corresponding n-channel MOS transistor turned on.
FIGS. 21A-21G are timing charts for representing an operation of the address programming circuit shown in FIG. 20.
In the clock cycle represented in FIG. 21A, when a bank activating signal represented in FIG. 21B attains a high level in response to a command signal, a bank flag represented in FIG. 21C attains a high level and a precharge signal /PC is temporarily placed in an off state and common node 121 thus attains a high level. When a complementary address matches a programmed address in this state, the potential of a comparison result MISS represented in FIG. 21E does not change and a word line SWL of a spare memory cell represented in FIG. 21G is activated. However, if the input complementary address does not match the programmed address, the potential of comparison result MISS changes and a word line MWL for a normal memory cell represented in FIG. 21F is activated.
However, the programming by blowing such fuses 110 to 118 shown in FIG. 20 requires a laser device for blowing the fuses and thus disadvantageously requires extra investment therefor.
Therefore a main object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device optimal for forming a semiconductor device.
Briefly speaking of the present invention, two types of gate oxide films different in thickness are formed on a semiconductor substrate, a gate electrode is formed on the gate oxide films, and the two types of gate oxide films overlap.
Thus, according to the present invention, a semiconductor device optimal for forming a programming device can be formed.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the two types of gate oxide films different in thickness include a gate oxide film serving as an upper layer and a gate oxide film serving as a lower layer, the gate electrode includes gate electrodes respectively formed on the upper and lower gate oxide films, and the gate structure formed by the upper gate oxide film and gate electrode overlaps with the gate structure formed by the lower gate oxide film and gate electrode.
In a still preferable embodiment of the present invention, the semiconductor device configures a programming device. More preferably, the programming device can be formed by forming the lower gate structure as a transistor of a floating structure the threshold value of which can be changed to provide programming. The programming device is employed as a portion of a latch circuit in which an inverted version of program data is written and programmed.
In an aspect of the present invention, a gate electrode is formed on a gate oxide film to provide an upper gate structure and a gate oxide film is formed at a portion underlying the gate structure.
Still preferably, the semiconductor device forms a programming device which is programmed by destroying the gate oxide film formed at the underlying portion. The programming device is employed as a portion of a latch circuit in which an inverted version of program data is written and programmed.
In another aspect of the present invention, an address programming device is formed by a transistor formed by a first, thick gate oxide film formed on a semiconductor substrate, a second, thin gate oxide film formed on the first, thick gate oxide film and a gate electrode formed on the second, thin gate oxide film, wherein a portion of the first, thick gate oxide film is removed and the second, thin gate oxide film is formed thereon.
Still preferably, electric field is applied between the channel region and gate electrode of the transistor, for the programming. Such transistors are arranged in an array.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.